


The Proposal

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Worried Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Newt idly played with his paintbrush, brushing away (no pun intended) the prickly feel of the brush. It reminded him of rough, dying grass in Autumn-his favourite season. The season he met Thomas. He'd never viewed himself as fully gay, thinking he was bisexual-his crush on Tommy compared to all his ex's. Of course, it all went out the window when the former kissed him on his birthday-an exploding feeling in his chest that left him feeling faint. He smiled as he remembered their first kiss, under the stars on Halloween night, when he was dressed as Dracula in sweeping black robes with a high collar, and Thomas was Superman-real romantic. 

His phone rang, and Newt glanced at it. Teresa. Picking up his phone, he pressed it to his ear, and furrowed his eyebrows as sobbing came through the other line. 'Teresa? What's wrong?' Newt asked, his full attention turned on her. The paintbrush was abandoned on his desk. 

'I-it's T-Thomas.' 

Every fear, every nightmare came flooding into Newt at that minute. He felt like breaking down already. 

'What about T-Tommy? Is he okay?' 

In response, Teresa cried harder. Newt felt his heart drop into his stomach. Hearing gentle coaxing on the other end, Gally's voice came on the other line. 'Man, maybe you should come to the office. Thomas...we were robbed. Thomas was taken as well.' 

Newt had never, ever gone over the speed limit. He'd never thought about it. 

Now, all of that was gone. His foot pressed against the gas pedal, and his knuckles were white as he clenched the wheel, pulling sharply outside Thomas' work. 

He ran out, slamming the car door and dashing inside and storming up the stairs to Thomas' floor. 

Everyone was sitting down, and the room was a mess; papers on the floor, chairs overturned. Teresa was by the window, being coaxed gently to talk by Brenda. Gally sat with Abbie on a chair with her in his lap, holding her protectively and muttering things in her ear. Minho was looking out the window, on the phone-probably with Madi. Alby was standing by the door. 'Where's Tommy?' Newt cried, and Alby looked at him. 'Newt, come with me, into Thomas' office. We need to talk.' Alby was speaking gravely, and Newt slowly made his way into the office.

It was dark, and smelt entirely like Thomas-the musky smell he inquired and the cologne he wore. 

The door shut, and Newt turned as Alby shut the door, hearing the click of the door. Newt said nothing, leaning against the wall and taking a sparing glance at the room. 

Thomas was kneeling in front of him (how did he get there, sneaky silent asshole) and holding a box. 

Inside it was a silver ring. 

Newt's eyes widened as he froze, and Thomas spoke. 

'Marry me?' 

Newt's first instincts was to punch him. And he did. 

Thomas went stumbling back, eyes wide and teary as he looked at Newt, silent, but his slumped posture spoke everything out loud. 

Newt rushed forward, tackling the man in a hug, trembling from terror. 'Don't you ever do something like that again!' Newt sobbed, clutching at his shirt. Thomas froze in his arms. 'Do what?' He asked meekly. 'Pull a prank on me like that!' Newt shrieked, still shaking. 'Whoa, what prank?' Thomas pulled away, and looked at Newt. 'Teresa called me and said that you'd had a robbery and that you were taken! And I just thought-everything that scares me-oh god, I just couldn't, I can't, I can't lose you.' Newt babbled, his hands running through his hair. 'Whoa, Newt, baby, hey, shh, it's okay, that was not part of the plan. Babe, please, calm down for me.' Thomas soothed. 'I'm gonna kill them. I am going to fucking cut their hearts out with a-a spoon.' Newt hissed. Thomas snorted. 'A spoon?' He asked incredulously, and Newt nodded. 'So...?' Thomas began, looking up at Newt sheepishly. The former raised his eyebrow in question. 'So what?' Newt asked easily, gently playing with Thomas' hair. Thomas leaned in, sucking on Newt's earlobe. The latter shuddered, taken my surprise. 'Will you marry me?' Thomas asked, reaching for the box with the ring, picking it up. 'Oh.' Newt whispered, looking at the ring. 'Oh my god-I-Tommy-' Newt inhaled sharply. 

'Yes.' 

Thomas beamed up at him. 'Oh my god.' He said, cupping Newt's face and kissing him. Newt responded eagerly, moving his lips against Thomas' as he tilted his head to get a better angle.

Newt felt a cold metal slide onto his finger, and grinned. 'You're mine.' Thomas growled against Newt's lips, holding him possessively. 'Mine.' He repeated, not ceasing the harsh movement of his lips. 'Yours.' Newt gasped in reply, holding Thomas tighter.


End file.
